


Cara Mia

by NotPersephone



Series: The Lecter-Du Maurier Family Values [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: “You expect us to attend a costume party?”“It is a Halloween party, actually.”Hannibal convinces Bedelia to dress up as Morticia and Gomez Addams.





	

“You cannot be serious,” Bedelia looks between the clothes laid out on the bed and the invitation in her hand. The small, ecru card with black and gold letters could be considered elegant. Almost elegant, if it weren’t for the little jack-o-lantern printed in the bottom corner.

“You expect us to attend a costume party?”

“It is a Halloween party, actually,” Hannibal specifies, as if that made it somehow better.

“The Italians do not celebrate Halloween, as far as I am aware.”

“You are correct. This is for the benefit of the American scholars and patrons. A bit of cultural exchange so to speak.”

“Any cultural aspect of this holiday is long forgotten. I am surprised you are interested in such a crass event,” Bedelia regards him curiously.

“As a new member of the faculty, it is important I keep my appearances.”

“Is it wise to engage? Some guests from the States might recognize you,” she presses on.

“The only person they will recognize is Dr Fell. I have quite a reputation,” Hannibal’s modesty is definitely not making an appearance any time soon.

Bedelia’s eyes turn to the clothing items; a long-sleeved black dress and a suit with stripped jacket.

“I thought we can attend as Morticia and Gomez Addams,” he explains, noticing her gaze, “unless you had something else in mind.”

The shards in her eyes gleam at him, but Hannibal merely smiles.

“Do you oppose the idea of couples’ costume?”

“I oppose the idea of  _a costume_ ,” she retorts.

But a new thought appears in her mind.

“Why did you choose those outfits?” she asks, seeing an opportunity to further her knowledge of his mind.

“I enjoyed watching the TV show when I was young,” he replies swiftly.

Bedelia knows he is not telling her everything. Her eyes do not leave his and she says nothing.

“The characters remind me of us,” he continues after a moment.

“How so?”

“He is the one given to carelessness and she is the more control, careful element in their marriage.”

Hannibal pauses.

“She is a guiding force in his life. Much more of a one than he would like to admit,” a boyish smile appears on his lips.

The one that makes him look almost shy, the one that comes into sight whenever he talks about matters close to his heart.

“Do not expect me to wear a wig,” she says firmly, yet her gaze softens.

“I would never,” he approaches her, takes a strand of her hair and curls is around his finger, tugging ever so slightly. A shiver of pleasure races down her spine.

“Fine. We will attend.”

The night of the party arrives and Bedelia takes out the dress that was left forgotten in her wardrobe. She puts in on and is relieved to see it does not look ridiculous. On the contrary, it’s elegant and lustrous, gently hugging her curves. Nothing like a Halloween costume. She appreciates his effort.

Bedelia proceeds to straighten her hair, all smooth and glossy, reaching past her shoulder. Next, she does her make-up, topping it all off with lip stick, crimson red.

She applies the finishing touches, when Hannibal walks into the bedroom. His hair sleeked back, he looks as handsome as ever, even in the extravagant stripped jacket.

His eyes widen when he sees her. “ _Bellisima_.”

The corners of her lips tilt in a small smile. “I believe you are missing a moustache.”

“I did not want you to find me ludicrous.”

“I wouldn’t,” she surprises herself with the comment, and even more when she guides him to her vanity. She perches next to him and takes out a black make-up pencil. Then she begins to apply it above his upper lip, with care and precision, gently cradling his face with her other hand. Upon finishing, she admires the result, pleased with her work.

Her hands move to adjust his bow tie and straighten his lapel. Hannibal says nothing but his hand reaches over to rest on the small of her back. They sit in silence for a brief moment, before finally getting up and making their way to the car waiting for them outside.

The event proves to be more pleasant than expected, the decorations are tasteful and the drinks, delectable. Yet Bedelia does not notice any of this. She spends the evening in Hannibal’s arms as they glide across the dance floor.

Hannibal holds her close, his lips brush over the sensitive shell of her ear and he whispers  _Cara Mia_.

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt asking for The Addams Family AU. Since I don't like AUs, but I adore the similarities between Bedelia/ Hannibal and Morticia/ Gomez, I wrote this ficlet instead.
> 
> Any prompts or questions, find me on tumblr as bedeliainwonderland.


End file.
